Délires musicaux HP par Elbereth et Darkrogue
by Elbereth5
Summary: une révision de la bande originale du roi lion version sorcier
1. avada kedavra

Avada Kedavra - Le Roi Voldie  
  
Voldie : Avada Kedavra Mais quel sort magnifique  
  
Queudver : Avada Kedavra Quelle mort fantastique  
  
Voldie : Ces mots signifient Que tu finiras ta vie  
  
En ch?ur : Sans aucun souci Sorts Interdits !  
  
Voldie : Avada Kedavra  
  
Ce très jeune fils de sorcière  
  
Queudver : Quand j'étais jeune filsd'sorcière !  
  
Voldie : Non , pas toi  
  
Queudver : Ah pardon.  
  
Voldie : Un jour, quelle horreur Alors qu'j'avais tué sa mère Au lieu de mourir aussi A survécu et pis,  
  
Queudver : Il y a dans tout Potter, un éclair qui sommeille Quel martyr quand vous avez failli périr Disgrâce infâme Inonde son âme Il déclenche une tempête A chaque fois que je ...  
  
Voldie : Non Queudver, pas devant les enfants  
  
Queudver : Hops ! pardon  
  
Voldie et Queudver : Avada Kedavra Mais quel sort magnifique Avada Kedavra Quelle mort fantastique  
  
Cedric Diggory : Ces mots signifient Que tu finiras ta vie  
  
Les trois ensemble Sans aucun souci  
  
Cedric Diggory : Supermagie  
  
Les trois ensemble : Avada Kedavra  
  
Voldie : Avada Kedavra Avada Kedavra Avada Kedavra  
  
Cedric : Ces mots signifient Que tu finiras ta vie  
  
Les 3 ensemble : Sans aucun souci Sorts Interdits  
  
Avada Kedavra Avada Kedavra Avada Kedavra... 


	2. soyez prets

Le Rogue lion - Soyez prêts  
  
[ Rogue ]  
  
Je n'ai jamais cru les Griffondor essentiels  
  
Ils sont frustres , ignobles et infects   
  
Mais ils représentent un suprême potentiel  
  
Conjugué à mon puissant intellect  
  
D'accord, vos pouvoirs de réflexion   
  
Volent plus bas qu'un derrière de cochon   
  
Mais bêtes comme vous êtes, faites attention  
  
Rien n'est plus volatil qu'une potion .  
  
Je vois à vos yeux sans expression   
  
Qu'il faut que j'éclaire vos lanternes   
  
Nous parlons de Potter, de Rébellion   
  
Vous êtes tous impliqués dans l'affaire   
  
Soyez prêts pour la potion de votre vie   
  
Car enfin va venir le grand jour   
  
On changera aujourd'hui  
  
Harry en tab'de nuit  
  
[ Crabbe ]  
  
Et qu'es' qu'on doit faire ?   
  
[ Rogue ]   
  
M'écouter et vous taire   
  
Faites moi confiance   
  
Gardez le silence   
  
Ou vous regretterez d'êtres nés   
  
Et appellerez en pleurant vot' mère  
  
Soyez prêts  
  
[Crabbe et Goyle ]  
  
Ouais, soyons prêts   
  
Nous sommes tous prêts !   
  
[Neville ]   
  
Pourquoi ?   
  
[ Rogue ]  
  
Pour le foie du rat   
  
[Ron , en aparté à Harry ]  
  
Il a choppé Queudver ?  
  
[ Rogue, sarcastique, qui a très bien entendu ]  
  
Non imbécile, nous allons le diluer   
  
Et le vôtre aussi   
  
[ Fred ]  
  
Bonne idée, on vivra sans foie !  
  
[ Fred et George ]   
  
Sans foie, ni loi , lalalalala   
  
[ Rogue ]   
  
Idiots, il y aura une loi !  
  
[George ]  
  
Mais vous aviez dit que ...  
  
[ Rogue ]   
  
Je serai la loi   
  
Suivez moi   
  
Et vous n'aurez plus jamais d'points !   
  
[Serpentard]   
  
Ouais, youpi !   
  
Longue vie au Rogue !   
  
Longue vie au Rogue !   
  
Longue vie au Rogue !   
  
[Griffondors, ironiques ]  
  
Quelle joie d'être bientôt les sujets   
  
D'une nouvelle expérience ratée !  
  
[ Rogue ]   
  
Bien sûr en revanche, j'ose espérer   
  
Que vous exécuterez mes ordres   
  
J'assure un futur plein d'moisissures  
  
Puisqu'étant maître en ma demeure   
  
Par contre sans moi je vous l'assure   
  
Comme Londubat vous mourrez de peur!   
  
Soyez prêts pour le cours le plus génial   
  
Soyez prêts pour le gros scandale  
  
Je dis composition   
  
Je dis ébullition   
  
Je crie pas d'explosion !   
  
Trois mots qui me feront prof   
  
Incontesté !   
  
Respecté !   
  
Salué !   
  
Seul dieu vivant qu'on acclame   
  
Votre Rogue vous invite au brouet   
  
[ Tous ]  
  
Soyez prêts   
  
[Serpentard ]  
  
Notre Rogue nous invite au brouet   
  
[ Tous ]  
  
Soyez prêts 


	3. etre moi

Je Voudrais Déjà Être Moi  
  
Le Roi Lion  
  
[Gilderoy Lockhart]   
  
C'est moi Lockhart,   
  
C'est moi le Moi   
  
Dans Moi le Magicien !   
  
[Rogue]   
  
C'est la première fois   
  
Qu'on voit un Moi   
  
Avec si peu de style !   
  
[GL]   
  
Je vais faire, dans Sorcière-hebdo,   
  
Une rentrée triomphale,   
  
En montrant, très royalement,   
  
Un sourire moigistral !   
  
[R] "moigistral", tu n' te mouches pas du coude !   
  
[GL] Je voudrais déjà être Moi !   
  
[R] - Tu as encore un long chemin à faire, comme sorcier ...   
  
- Tu peux me croire !   
  
[GL] A Moi, on ne dit pas ...   
  
[R] - D'ailleurs, quand je dis çà ...   
  
[Mac Gonagall] Tiens ta langue et tais-toi ...   
  
[GL] - Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que ...   
  
[R] Si tu ne fais pas çà ...   
  
[MG] - Il faut que tu comprennes ...   
  
[R] Reste ici, assieds-toi ...   
  
[GL] - AHHH ...   
  
[GL] Sans jamais dire où je vais, ...   
  
[MG] - Ce sorcier a une tête de mule !   
  
[GL] ... je veux faire ce qui me plaît !   
  
[R] Il est grand temps, votre Horreur,   
  
Qu'on parle de coeur à coeur.   
  
[GL] Le Moi n'a que faire des conseils   
  
D'une vielle corneille.   
  
[R] Si tu confonds la sorcellerie   
  
Avec la papetterie,   
  
Vive ce bon Potter,   
  
Adieu Skeeter,   
  
Moi je vais voir ailleurs !   
  
[MG] Prends garde,Lockhart, ne te trompe pas de voie.   
  
[GL] Je voudrais déjà être Moi !   
  
(troupeau des adoratrices)   
  
[GL] Regardez bien mon profil droit ...   
  
[R] - Ah, pitié, au secours ...   
  
[GL] Regardez bien mon profil gauche ...   
  
[R] - Non, non ...   
  
[GL]   
  
Mon profil, sans conteste,   
  
Est sans pareil.   
  
[R] - Pas encore !   
  
[Choeur]   
  
C'est une rumeur qui monte jusqu'au ciel.   
  
Sorcière Hebdo répand la nouvelle :   
  
Gilderoy sera le nouveau Moi Soleil.   
  
[GL]  
  
Je voudrais déjà être Moi !   
  
Je voudrais déjà être Moi !   
  
Je voudrais déjà ... être Moi !   
  
[Rogue , à Skeeter] - Excusez-moi chère madame mais ... j'étouffe !   
  
- Potter !... 


	4. l'histoire de harry

[Voldie] Avada Kedavra mon petit t'y couperas pas .  
  
Si tu crois m'avoir comme ça ( bb harry )  
  
[voldie] Aaaah ça marche pas , ce petit est costaud .Et j'y crois pas   
  
[bb harry] Si tu crois m'avoir comme ça . Tu te trompes là , tu te fourvoies   
  
( si tu crois m'avoir comme ça tu t'fourvoies ..)  
  
[Hagrid]   
  
Au matin de ta vie sur la planète,  
  
Ebloui par une lueur verte,  
  
A l'infini, tu t'éveilles aux merveilles   
  
D'la Magie qui t'attend et t'appelle.   
  
[Dumbledore]   
  
Tu auras tant de choses à voir   
  
Pour franchir la frontière de Poudlard,  
  
Sauver le monde des mages   
  
D'un potentiel carnage,   
  
Dans l'harmonie d'une formule de magie !   
  
[Sybille] BIS  
  
C'est l'histoire de Harry,   
  
Sorcier éternel  
  
Un enfant maudit, cicatrice immortelle.   
  
La sombre prophétie s'accomplira-t'elle ?,   
  
C'est l'histoire, L'Histoire de Harry ! 


End file.
